Meeting You
by l Cindy l
Summary: Sakura is a so happy she's finally going to live on her own, but because of the mistake the real estate company had a made she was forced to live with Syaoran, who's the most popular guy in the school. But it's not easy living with the cold Syaoran...


***The mistake***

**Meeting You**

Author's notes 

_Here's my newest fanfic, please review!_

**As usual, CCS belongs to CLAMP!**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I know dad, I'll phone you as often as I can!" said the 17 years old Sakura Kinmoto through her brand new cell phone

"Okay, but it anything happens you're moving back home!" said Sakura's dad through the phone

"Yeah. don't worry about me so much dad, I'll be fine. Well, Love ya! Bye!" Sakura turned off her cell phone 

She sighed and looked up the deep blue sky, she's finally going to live on her own now, her dad had bought her an apartment near the school

"Hi Sakura!" smiled Tomoyo

"Hello! I'm finally moving into my new apartment today!"

"Yeah, that's great! We can party there anythime we want now!"

"So you need any help moving your stuff?" asked Eriol

"Nah, it's okay, my dad had called a moving company so it will be lot easier that way." smiled Sakura

"Okay, we bought you a little present, you know, since you're moving to your new apartment and stuff." Tomoyo said as she pulled out a wrapped gift out of her bag.

"Wow! thanks so much! I wonder what's in it!" Sakura happily opened the gift bag and inside was a___

"A MEN'S BOXER?!?!?" Sakura shouted as her month dropped open.

"Yep! As a girl, who's living alone, it's the best way to protect herself from thieves and such." smiled Tomoyo

"Uh huh, you can just hang it on the window or the door and the thieves will think there's a guy at home, plus if you like the boxer, you can even use them as shorts!"

Silence...

"What's wrong Sakura, don't you like this gift?"

"Yeah!"

"No, no...it's just so...funny!" Sakura start to laugh until tears came out of her eyes.

"So I guess she likes it eh?"

"Yep."

"Thanks guys!" Sakura smiled as she give Tomoyo and Eriol a hug.

"Oh did I mentsion the boxer is brand new so nobody had wore it yet?"

"That's great! Once I get settled in I'll call you guys so we can hang out at my apartment!" Sakura waved goodbye to Tomoyo and Eriol as she runs towards the new looking apartment building.

"507..." Sakura mumbled as she looked for her new apartment. "Ah ha! Here it is!" She put the key through the lock and turned it.

"Wow! It's so big inside! Two bedroom and a huge living room, kitchen and bathroom, there's even a hot tube inside!"Sakura could even smell the newly painted hard wood floor.

"I can't believe I'm going to live here by myself, it's like a dream come true!"

"Err...not exactly." said a voice

Startled, Sakura turn around and saw a boy with chestnut colored hair and about her age stand at the door.

"Wow, are you the mover? You look alittle young." 

"No, I'm not the mover."

"Then what are you doing in my apartment?"

"Excuse me? Your apartment? This is mine."

"Waa...but it can't be, this is 507, and I'm suppose to live here."

"No, I'm suppose to live here."

"But..." Sakura doubled checked the piece of paper the landlady had give her. "It saids 507 right here!"

"So did mine!" said the boy

"Well, there's a mistake, what should we do now?"

"Let's go to the real estate company and ask them." suggested the boy

"Yeah, good idea." Sakura followed the boy out the building and unto the street. Soon they arrived at a small building, where a sign is tapped on the door.

"What!!! OUT OF BUSSINESS! CLOSED FOREVER! HAVE A NICE DAY." Sakura said as she readed the sign.

"My god! Can this get any worse?" 

"That's go ask the landlady then, maybe she can help us out."

About 5 minutes later they arrived at the landlady's house.

"Hello hello, what can I do for you today?" asked the slightly chubby landlady

So they told the landlady the mistake of two of them has the same apartment and the real estate closing.

"Well, umm...one of you could always go find another apartment, and as long as you pay the monthly 170.000 Yen I have no problem with that."

"170.000 Yen! Is it suppose to be 50.000 Yen?!"

"Ah hahah, of course not, there's no way to find a high quality apartment with 50.000 Yen!"

"How Iam suppose to pay that much?"

"While, you guys could always move in together, so both of you only have to pay half the price."

"No way, move in with her, a totally stranger!?"

"Yeah, that's the best solution so far." smiled the landlady as she brought a tray of ice tea and cream cookies. "Care for some tea?"

"Yeah!" smiled Sakura as she grabbed the cookie and stuffed it into her mouth, then with a big gulp of ice tea to wash it down.

"Are you even listen?" yelled the boy as he hitted Sakura over the head.

"Yeah, all we have to do is move in together." smiled Sakura "Wait a minute, move in together?!?"

'Oh no, if this happens my dad will probably never allows me to live on my own, I don't wanna to move back home.' thought Sakura

"Well, I guess that's the only solustion." sighed the boy as he looked at Sakura

"Okay then..." said Sakura as she looked back at the boy, but she had a bad feeling, that there's going to be a problem, or rather problems.

"By the way, since we're going to live together, what's your name?"

"Syaoran, Syaoran Li."

Later that night...

"My room is this one." said Syaoran as he pointed to the bigger bedroom 

"Fine." Sakura said. She's too tired of arguing after so much had happend today. She closed the door to her bedroom and laid down on her bed.

'He's Syaoran, the most popular guy in my school, the one every girl's chasing after, the one who recives tones of chocolate for Valentines day.' Sakura closed her eyes 'Wow, I can't believe this is happening, I'm moving in with a completly stranger, okay maybe not completly since he's going to my school. But still, if dad ever heard about this, he's so going to freak out, I'll probably be grounded for life...'

Then Sakura opened her eyes, she had smelled pizza, then she felt how hungry she is. She jumped up from the bed and opened the door. Syaoran was there carrying 3 large sized pizza box.

"Wow, it smells good!"

"Yeah" Syaoran said coldly.

"Well then, I guess I'll have this kind." Sakura opened the lid of the pizza box

"Hey!" Syaoran closed the lid as he slapped Sakura's hand "That's not for you."

"But there's 3 of them."

"Yes, and I'm going to eat them all." 

"Waaa..." Sakura sweatdropped as he watched the tall and slender figure of Syaoran as he picked one pizza, then another...

So that's when the problems begin...

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well, what do you guys think of this chapter? please keep on reading, cuz mores coming soon!!! ^_^


End file.
